


圆舞其二

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, a magic world?, dnkb - Freeform, king&dragon au, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 国王/龙AUdnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 7





	圆舞其二

当我的龙落在地上，王国为之一震，他对记录员说。

太阳大得刺人眼睛，空气中漂浮着蒸发的水汽的气息。阳台上的那些盆栽被太阳烤出了水份。那些绿色的植物或高或矮，围绕在丹帝身旁，当他抬起手，它们仿佛有知觉一般向他靠近。他看着庭院出神地想了一会儿，又说：“抱歉，刚刚的那一句不用写进去。”

记录员从纸上划去了那句话。他听着丹帝的话继续写了下去：

起初，当龙降临这个国家，这片土地上的每一个人都恐惧不已，害怕如同传说中那样死去，成为龙的食粮。大地裂开，雷霆霹雳，狂风呼啸，自遥远南方来的沙粒汇聚在一起，成为沙暴，成为利刃，成为屏障。人们惊呼：末日就要降临！然而从首都传来消息，议会商讨出的结果是……

他边写边悄悄挠老在痒的胳膊，把背歪向国王那一侧。这人心中想着：既然陛下没在盯着看，做点儿小动作也不算不礼貌。而丹帝那边说着说着，声音又再次放缓，最终停下。阳光明亮得让那些大理石可以致盲，更不用说反射光芒时使光变得如同刀锋一样锋利的那些光滑石面了。连纸张也被照得闪闪发光，要是看得久了，眼睛会便会又酸又疼。

但那些都不是丹帝所在意的。庭院里植物郁郁葱葱，有些长得高大无比，从上往下看，就像是越过了园丁为它们划定的界线一样，将小道也全数遮挡。他找了好一会儿，最终在一棵橡树的树冠间看到一团黑影。

“今天真是睁不开眼，”记录员说。

年轻的国王应了一声，匆匆收回视线。

“到屋里继续吧，”说完，他又想了一会儿，“不，今天就到这里好了。”

当记录员夹着板子和那叠纸一溜烟地从阳台门中消失，丹帝仍站在阳台上，他弯着腰，两只手臂靠着石围栏，这让他多多少少成为隐藏在两旁的高盆栽的另一株盆栽，要不是他的衣服颜色实在是太过突出，他一定能够成功。再次往那棵橡树投去视线时，他再三确认那团黑影的确并非树叶的影子，这才终于迈开了步子。

这一带的魔法颗粒一直都很充沛。对普通人来说肉眼不可见的颗粒使那些植物充满活力，它们又将活力传递给靠近的人，一旦离开了催人昏昏欲睡的强烈阳光，他便全身都充满那种源于其他生命的力量。他走的是靠近下楼楼梯的那一扇门。他走个不停，走个不停，走个不停，经过巨大的门厅，沿着又高又宽的长廊往下走，要三个人叠着站才能摸到穹顶上的壁画，或者——他想象了起来——需要一头龙和一个人。如果有一头龙在，他可以直接碰到天花板最高的那一点，那儿画着圣人的脸，他们要么是大英雄，要么是出名的君王，要么二者皆是，每个人脑后都有一圈光环，即便没有烛光，它们自身也会发亮。

晚上经过这儿时，他拉着那头龙站在墙边，从只有他们那些被称为国王的人才知道的角度抬头看。“这些千百年的历史将会永远保存下去。”他说。从那儿看，恰好能与那些圣人视线相对。他不知道龙是怎么想的。那时他是如此好奇，以至于愿意用他过去从未想过的那些方式去询问，去引诱他说出一切他想知道的真相。他放轻语气，不熟练地使用胸口发声。而龙舔着尖锐的牙齿，看着那些如顶灯般明亮的光环轻轻笑了一声。那声音和他是另一副模样时不同，没有那么低沉，也不会震动空气以至于让丹帝的每一根骨头、每一条血管都跟着颤动。

“你总有一天也会成为其中的一员，”龙说。他歪过身子，斜着靠近丹帝的脸，就像魔法师轻声念着咒语，他也像那样转过头，对着年轻国王的耳朵道出那个无人不知、无人不晓的秘密。“成为永恒吗？”丹帝问。“当然，有本大爷的保证，”龙说。到了夜晚，龙的眼睛像猫的眼睛一样明亮，丹帝从不觉得那是他的错觉。他想那是因为魔法。他知道是因为魔法。那双眼睛在白天也会微微发亮，当他捧着龙的脸，额头立马要碰到额头那么近地挨着时，他仔细打量它们。双层的眼睑分两次眨，一个已经完全睁开了，另一个还像保护膜一样停留了一会儿。等那层半透明的眼睑也睁开后，明亮的天穹便以微缩的形式出现在他眼前。

“就算不是永恒不也挺好的吗？”他说。

他听龙说过他们用自己的身体制造出的魔法。

让眼睛明亮的魔法。

让路出现的魔法。

让云散开的魔法。

让巨石碎裂的魔法。

让时间飞速流逝的魔法。

让物体变大或变小的魔法。

让喉咙发出呼噜呼噜声音的魔法。

再继续往前走，随着楼梯的结束，那些描绘古老历史的画作逐渐减少，新的、颜色更加明亮且大胆的壁画代替了它们，阳光则代替了非自然的光源，照亮墙壁的同时给穹顶留下一片肃穆的黑影。有的画家像填色块一样，将颜色变成方方正正的无数个格子，有的则富有戏剧性地使用强烈的对比，那些画紧紧相连，仿佛不同的世界紧密无缝地挨着。庭院从丹帝的左手旁跃入他的视线，他走进门廊中，踏过拱形的门洞，太阳不受遮挡地出现在他眼前，斜斜地裹住他的脸。

他寻找起那棵在阳台上看见的橡树，然而橡树不再出现，仿佛它们全部突然间逃离了这座王宫。如果凭借阳台与当时看到的橡树的位置进行推断，他将失败。如果抛开思考，仅凭直觉寻找它，他将失败。他回想王宫图纸的模样，既思考着、推理着可能的方向和位置，同时靠着直觉前行，最终失去了空间感，迷失在他自己的庭院里。

“这里对你来说还是太大了吗？”有个声音问他。

大概是从树上传来的，说话声响起的同时也传来了树叶哗啦、哗啦、哗啦啦地轻晃的响声。他终于找到了方向，朝着声源转过头，那儿却空荡荡的，既没有东西在晃动，也看不见隐藏在树叶间的影子。

“只是要找到你而已，我肯定能做到的。”

“这可难说啦。”那声音又对他说。

或许声音其实来自更遥远的地方，魔法的粒子自愿为其主人效劳，把声音传得又远又清晰。甚至清晰得过了头，因为他是那样熟知那个声音，他可以想象出说话者在动嘴唇时能露出的一切表情。垂着眉毛时的，眼角往上翘时的，眉毛之间皱成一团的，嘴唇稍稍撅起的，鼻翼下压时的，这样的，那样的，可即便能想象出来了，他也还是想再亲眼看到。犹豫了一会儿后，丹帝决定往那个方向走。这时候，最大的光源到了他的背后，他走了好一会儿才意识到，他或许可以凭太阳的位置判别方向。但已经太迟了，他错过了寻找太阳的机会，他走进了那片栽有无数高大树木的地方。这里，太阳在空中不停地旋转，旋转后再旋转，旋转后又旋转，一会儿顺时针，一会儿逆时针，直至傍晚落下。树林也像那些盆栽一样，生机勃勃，绿得仿佛随时都会蹦起来，对着天上或泥土大喊或大唱。那个声音唱了起来，他听了一会儿，认出是往西跨过大洋就能抵达的那个国家的语言。那是一首古老的歌谣，凭借调子便能知道。但他听不懂词，不知道是声音的主人往里头掺杂了他自己的语言，还是说他用了遥远过去的人才会用的语法。

这让丹帝找到了方向。对自己该往哪儿走一事，他觉得明朗了一点儿，只有那么一点儿，但也足以使他迈开又大又快的步子。或许是听见了他的脚步声，歌声很快停了下来。一会儿后，那个声音说：

“我说，‘当我落在地上，王国为之一震’，那‘当我腾空而起’——会怎么样？”

丹帝想了一会儿。他走出了迷宫似的小树林，来到了花圃前。视野变得宽阔，但仍有树和灌木在不断蒙住他的眼睛，好像只要他玩起捉迷藏就能它们喜悦不已。他站在原地，不知应当沿着花圃中以白色圆石铺出的小路走，穿过它，还是从旁边绕过去，贴着修剪过的灌木丛寻找路。

“……想到了。‘当我的龙腾空而起，狂风吹散层云。’如果再接下去的话，聂梓大概会说我是个糟糕的作词家。不过，我觉得那个比较算是自由诗啦……你全听到了？”

“还是不错的喔。但确实还是别写进那个历史小册子为好，你那时候就像是在说给本大爷一样大声，真叫龙脸红。”

“真难想象你听了那个就脸红的样子，”他说。

声音又指名了新的方向。他推开花圃的小木门，走进去后将它轻轻关好，嘱咐它要让园丁不为它照料的这片小小的花田烦恼。最先迎上来的是一团一团的浅色的蓍草，蓝紫色的玻璃菊紧随其后，如同围栏一般的黄芜菁花在它们前方展开一个弧形，它们全都规规矩矩地生长在石头砌的花圃的范围内，茂盛如曾有神明光临，愿意同时盛开。

沿着群花为他腾出的小道，他慢慢地接近了花圃的另一头。那声音听他的话了，魔法颗粒和风一起把他的笑声带过来，把它绕在他肩上，这样即便风停了，时间过去一天、一星期、一个月甚至一年，他还是能在周围找到残留的声音。

“只是说说而已啦！”声音的主人说，“你找到路了吗？算了，就让伟大的奇巴纳大人去找你好了。”

“不用了，我可以找到你的！”丹帝说，“不用了！”

还未说完，他已经跑了起来，顺着那声音回的一声拖得长长的“喔”搜寻无尽的庭院。那位强壮的园丁院中种上了数不清种类的植物，曾一一教给他它们的名字和模样。他看到花圃另一侧的紫色球状花团和一旁生长在架子上的半透明方形花，他看到王宫中最老的如今仍旧挺拔的那颗杨树，他看到不远处种着他们在夏天拿来冰镇后吃的甜瓜，他看到松树懒洋洋地站在路旁。他认出所有的植物，却仍旧不知道方向。在这个旁边是那个，在那个旁边又是哪个？问题在他的脑袋中重复数次，直到他看见金黄色的锁链。

他看错了。金色的锁链从网状的拱形花架间垂下，他记得架子足有两个人那么高，那些金黄的、一大簇一大簇结在一起的链条是开满花的枝条，垂下来几乎要碰到他的头顶。其上的叶片隐藏在花之间，偶尔会出现一点儿的绿色，几乎可以当作看不到。树干立在花架的两侧，两行树往他的前方延伸，架起了一条由花制成的门廊。金色的门廊会漏水。雨天从这儿走过，只有一半的雨能被挡住，剩下的一半要么洒进来，要么顺着花流下，打湿恰巧出现的脑袋和肩膀。

在这里，他的龙让花对他们发誓永不凋谢，就因为他赞扬了它们的美丽。他知道并记得这里，但龙或许还不知道他知道了花的誓言，否则或许真的会露出腼腆的神情，或是一边笑着一边把手放在鼻子上，借此遮住大半张脸。他的长手指仿佛自己拥有生命。

“应该在这附近，”丹帝自言自语道。那声音在几秒钟后传来，紧接着他的话的尾音说：“这一次还挺快的嘛。”

“是吧？”他说。

他的头顶碰不到那些花，即使戴着王冠也一样，他不像高个子的、偶尔可以称为巨大的龙，他必须抬起手才能摸到那些柔软的、好像会从手中滑走的花瓣。龙则会向头撞到屋顶一样撞到那些花，他必须说着“抱歉”弯下腰，才能让双方都安然无恙。丹帝停下来，抬起两条手臂，花了一点儿时间去摸那些柔软的、好像会从手中滑走的花瓣。花瓣从他的手中咯咯笑着滑走，但允许他摘下一朵。他摘下了一朵，又忍不住要求第二朵。它们同意了。它们也愿意给出第三朵和第四朵。最终，他拿了七朵，那些金色花的花蕊朝外卷，仿佛在对他做鬼脸。

拿够了花，丹帝又往前跑去，一些枝条伸到他面前，他折下它们，又放慢了脚步，将它们和花一起编成花环。金色的门廊为他标出唯一的一条路，许多年前他加冕时见过类似的地方。红地毯为他标出唯一的一条路，他往前走着，就像金色花永远不会落下，那条地毯也是一样，永远不会被踩灰，通往一个他得知可以获得无尽的兴奋和不满足的地方。金门廊像是王宫里通往大殿的那条长廊，漫长得永无止境，时间似乎被暂停了，无论怎么走也不会有尽头，因此当巨大的门第一次出现在眼前时，他吃了一惊。那扇门是如此大，可以讲述一个完整的故事，两名守卫为他推开门，他在经过时飞快地打量刻在门扉上的图案，然后走向他的王座。后来他才有机会读完整扇门，它说：

巨大的龙在国王成为国王时出现，他的吼叫可以让一切生物听令。

除了成为了国王的国王。

大概是流传至今的传说，里面还提及了其他的事情。他在意了一段时间，没多久把它抛到了脑后，因为他发觉龙的确存在于世，甚至还真的飞到了他的面前。这证明那条长廊并不通往终点。

金色门廊的最前方没有门，也没有守卫，它通往一棵巨大的橡树，正因它是橡树，人们称其为“强者之树”。当丹帝小跑到了花的长廊的尽头，取代花的天花板出现的是树的天花板。它正是他在阳台上看见的那棵。他一直在寻找的被隐藏在树冠中的黑影不见了，但在巨大的橡树前方卧着一头巨大的龙。树叶还在晃动，他仿佛刚从树上落下。

“啊，”龙说，“那个教你编法的小妹就快输给你了。”

“我学什么都很快嘛。”

年轻的国王爬上龙的前腿，站在他的肩上给龙的一只角戴上了花环。他是如此庄重——尽管同时笑得十分快活——若要有人观看，定会将花环看错成是王冠，以为他们在进行加冕礼。

“好吧，这次是去哪里？”

“去征服下一个城市吧，”他说，“快到往常的那个时间了。”

当丹帝跳回地面上，空气在他身旁塌陷，而后再次膨胀。他转向那儿，发现巨大的龙消失了，却而代之的是他熟知的高个子青年。他的头上戴着那个戴歪的花环，一撮扎起来的头发被它顶着翘了起来，打破了头顶的平衡。“行啊，”他说。他的嘴唇轻轻动着，然后向两旁拉开、翘起，形成一个笑容。他的意思是：他们又要跨越终点到下一个地方去了。


End file.
